Trip to The Nurse
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: After being rejected by Naruto who is in love with Sakura, Hinata Faints, pn;y to be carried to the nurse in the arms of a Uchiha! Except, she doesn't know that... But Sasuke is determined to be the boyfreind of this shy Hyuuga. One-shot number 3 of my 25 this year! Sorry for not updating in so long.


**Ummm, yeah... So sorry. Something just happened recently, But I am serioous about my goal. And I want to thank Morningnight for reminding me to continue! :)**

**Thank you all my reviewers out there!**

* * *

"I don't like you. Sorry. But I'm still waiting for Sakura-chan." Piercing blue eyes stared into hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She had been dreading this. And she did not know why his face was so serious. She had mentally prepared herself for this. And had even waited until the right moment.

Where Sakura Haruno, player of the entire school, has dated Kiba, cheated on him with Rock Lee, and had an affair with Suigetsu of the Raven host club down the block.

She saw him smile a little sadly. "But I hope we can still be friends." He said calmly.

Her head was dizzy, but she somehow managed out a "ok, thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled genuinely. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Your really the bestest friend I have!" He said all peppy like. Then he turned and walked back to the cafeteria.

Hinata then blacked out.

**Sasuke**

What did that girl see in the stupid dense headed Dobe?

I walked out from my emo corner which also provided a hiding place from the fan club I had somehow established.

I mean, It's not like she's super ugly, or super dumb, or super fat.

Hell, This girl is a Hyuuga!

I carefully scanned her passed out figure.

This girl wasn't that bad looking, I mean, her eyelashes were long, Her skin was flawless, her lips were perfect for kissing...

And that body.

Well, even though it was expertly disguised by a huge sweater and ugly pants, Sasuke Uchiha could definitely tell.

I'm such a pervert.

I picked her up and realized she wasn't anorexic (like that Yamanaka girl) and she wasn't fat. (Like Akumichi...) She was actually, somewhat of my type.

Long hair, and everything!

And she needed a nurse.

**Hinata**

The crushing weight of the rejection burdened me for the rest of the week. But what also creeped me out was that I had fainted near the cafeteria, and I woke up in the nurse's room. Where I probably would have wanted to be if I would pass out.

I asked Shizune (The nurse) who had brought me there, and her face got all crafty. "Oh,... Some guy. A hunk actually. And he claimed that his relation to you was boyfriend," She winked. And I prayed that Naruto had came back for me.

Shizune refused to tell me. Except for the fact that he was in my class.

I scanned around the room and wondered who it was.

There was three guys I didn't even know, Kiba (boyfriend of Sakura Whore-uno), Naruto (KYAA) Shino (Me boy bestie) Juugo (Some environmental dude) Gaara (my other boy bestie) Shikamaru (Some lazy genius) Choji (Some fatty) Sasuke (Some emo dude in the corner surrounded by fan girls) and four more guys who I don't talk to.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat. Only to be interrupted by Uno Whore her self.

"Are you looking at Sasu-chan?" She whined in a nasally voice. Her green eyes burning holes into mine. I quickly shook my head. Sasu-chan? Wasn't she dating Kiba?

"Well, If I catch even looking at him, even his DIRECTION, I will personally guarantee your life as hell." Sakura snarled. Karin giggled behind her.

I mutely nodded my head, and she sauntered off.

Why me? Tons of girls looked at the Uchiha guy, And ogle him. And I'm just counting the guys in my class and I get a death note? (Heh heh, Death Note...)

I avoided even taking a look behind me for the rest of the period.

**Normal**

Hinata opened up her locker, and put her history books in. "Gaara?" She called.

"Yeah?" Said red haired looked up from his cell phone. His locker was a mere two lockers away from Hinata Hyuuga's.

"Can I have my chemistry books you borrowed? I have to ask Kurenai some questions after school. And I need my books." She closed her locker and locked it.

He took out Hinata's book and handed it to her as Shino walked up. He looked serious.

But he always does.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He said in his low voice. He reached into Gaara's locker and took out Gaara's earphones. "Uh, I'm gonna borrow this..." Shino said with out waiting for a reply, then inched away.

Gaara rolled his eyes then turned back to Hinata. "Hey, Imma go to Ichiraku's after school. Maybe I'll meet you at your place after? You know, if you don't want to see... him." Gaara said slowly. Hinata was still down because of it.

"Um, it's okay Gaara, he might not even be there. I'll meet you there after I ask Kurenai about the book. Get me my usual, kay?" Hinata tried to grin.

Gaara just looked at her, then shrugged. "Fine Hinata, what ever you say." He looked back into his locker.

Hinata thought a bit. "Gaara?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Did you see me yesterday at lunch near the cafeteria?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "I was with Shino at the library researching about Abraham Lincoln. You know, for the project in history?"

"Yeah, okay, making sure."

"Uh... okay..." He closed his locker as the bell rang.

O-O class O^O

I needed to know. "Shikamaru?" I walked up to the lazy guy when he was about to doze off.

"Mm?" He yawned.

I felt a tick on the back of my head. We Hyuuga's do not permit laziness.

Except for Hanabi.

Or Neji.

Or my father...

"Did you see me at lunch yesterday ne-" I started, but got cut off.

"No, I had detention with Asuma, and Choji was complaining that we couldn't go to band together, so Juugo had to take him. He is SO troublesome when he is hungry." He let out an exasperated sigh and put his head down.

Naruto-kun?

Had to be him, there was one other, but I'm sure he wouldn't have.

(yawn)-O- After School -^-

Hinata poked her head around the door. "Kurenai?" She called. The black haired teacher looked up from her work of grading papers.

She stood up. "Ah, Hinata, What is it you want?" Kurenai asked. She smiled at her star student, who was determinely avoiding direct contact with said very out going teacher.

"W-well, I- uh, wanted to ask you a question." Hinata opened her text book to a marked page. "I was wond-dering ab-bout..." Her eyes caught sight of a dark aura in the back of the classroom. The one person a certain posse had promised Hinata a life of misery of.

Her eyes widened in fear, looking around to see any secret cia fan girl, calling military bombs on her. No joke.

" Um, ab-bout-t th-this p-part-tic-cular quest-tion." She stuttered so badly. Damn!

Kurenai looked at Hinata with a very concerned look. "Well, of course I can help! Don't mind Uchiha. He's here for detention." Her eyes glared at the very smug boy. One who could rival that of Draco Malfoy.

Hinata looked scared at the mention of Sasuke Uchiha. She could see the yard from Kurenai's window, and could just make out a few bright haired girls in the yard looking into the window where Hinata was looking out of. And she could have sworn she saw Whoreuno and Karin.

"Yeah, w-well, thank y-you Kurenai-sensei. Um, I'm gonna leave..." Hinata stammered, slinking out. Kurenai shrugged and looked at her watch.

**Hinata**

She looked back to her pile of work. "Uchiha, you may leave, and don't ever think about ditching class again." Her voice as cold as ice. I felt Sasuke get up, and follow me out the door.

There was akward silence for a while. Then he spoke. "So, Hyuuga."

I wanted to ignore him. "What?"

"How did you like the ride to the nurse's office?" He said.

I blushed. "Well, I only remember his masculinity." I said, dreaming about Naruto. And him holding me in his arms.

He chuckled. I was irate. Why did he care?

"Hm. So Kurenai told you?"

"Yes. Yes she did." I said pouting.

"Do you agree?" He asked. I just realized this was the first time I had a conversation with him. It wasn't that bad actually...

"Agree on what?"

"The boy friend comment." He asked.

I felt myself heat up. From embarrassment and fury. Naruto and him must really be best friends.

"Yes I do. And I am elated that he thought so." I said crossly. He laughed.

Then spun me around so I was face to face with his black onyx eyes.

"So are you gonna be dating then?" He said with a smirk that again rivaled Draco Malfoy's.

I thought about it. "Yes." I said firmly. " I mean, I need another go at it bu-" I was stopped by his lips on mine.

I broke it. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "Didn't I JUST say I was dating Naruto?" I yelled again.

He looked at me wierdly. "I thought you said you were dating me because I was the guy who took you to the Nurse." He said a little confused.

I realized I never even thought about Sasuke as a possibility to call me his girlfriend. The last guy I was thinking about was Kiba, who is, again dating Sakura.

"And Sakura and Naruto are going out. I thought every one knew." He said, adding on to my muy mass confusion and misery.

And I felt bad for yelling at Sasuke.

"Do you not even like me a little?" He said, looking like a dejected child. I felt a pang of guilt. He was actually pretty Kawaii.

"... Okay, I'll date you for a little while. Only if you don't cheat on me. EVER." I said, thinking about Sakura. He smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I didn't return it.

_ Ramen shop o_o

A certain red hair was sitting with Shino. "Where is Hinata?" Gaara said exasperated, yawning.

Shino shrugged, one earphone in, the other he let hang loosely around his neck. The shop was thankfully quiet and peaceful.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A huge whining voice came from the front. All eyes had been blinded by a blindingly bright blond hair, pink hair, and a vivid red.

"Shut up dobe." Sakura said, pursing her lips. Karin staggered behind her. Sakura flipped her hair, and stood in a posing position. "If you want to keep me as your girlfriend, at least get me something to eat." She said.

"Yeah, Get us something," Karin said in a slutty tone. Naruto quickly ordered some ramen, looking at his girl friend with scared looks.

Some guys around were looking at Sakura and Karin, who were wearing some very provocative clothing. Karin had this air of prostitution.

Gaara and Shino slunk down, but caught sight of their very best friend.

"Hinata! Over here!" Gaara called, waving her over.

A dark looming figure appeared behind her. Sakura and Karin snapped around. And judging by their smug facial expression, expected him to come.

"Sasu-chan!" Sakura said all flirting charms on.

"Come on, Naruto is here, your best friend!" Karin also called. Taking off her glasses. ( I personally feel in the manga, she looks better with her glasses. -_- Just me...)

Every body's eyes suddenly found the linked hands. One Sasuke's, one Hinata's.

A silence loomed over everyone.

"S-sa-su-chan?" Sakura stuttered. Hinata's head quickly lowered as she caught sight of Naruto. Gaara had fainted as Shino was staring silently at the couple.

Hinata quickly tried to pull away, unsuccessfully, and hesitantly sat near Shino, with Sasuke opposite of her. Gaara's slumped form was unmoving.

Karin broke down into sobs. "Sasu-chan?!" She wailed. Sakura was silent. "Why her?" Karin started to bawl.

Sasuke effectively ignored her.

A silence continued.

"Sasuke" Sakura said finally.

Sasuke looked up. "... Yes?"

"Do you really love her?"

"... Yes."

"Oh. Ok."

Surprisingly, she turned to Naruto, and left Karin in self misery.

Hinata was blushing furiously. Sasuke felt clueless, as his priority was accomplished.

"Who ordered the beef ramen?"

**The next day**

Hinata and Sasuke going out was the main topic at school.

**5 months later**

Hinata returns Sasuke's kiss.

**4 years later**

Sakura Haruno marries Naruto Uzumaki

**6 years late**

Hinata Hyuuga agrees to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

**2 years later**

Hinata Uchiha is a proud mother of a son.

**10 years later**

Sasuke is a proud father of three sons and one daughter

Hyuuga and Uchiha corps are united.

* * *

**Well, it's pretty late out her in NYc... considering my whole family is asleep due to my brother's car accident...**

**I sort of did Harry Potter reference... o o Yes I did...**

**Plz review, and I will get my twenty five one-shots done. :(**

**DETERMINATiON!**

**Happy Reviewin!**


End file.
